staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 marca 1991
TP1 7.40 Express gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.00 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" - odc. 5 serialu TVP 11.00 "Było sobie życie": "Ucho" serial animow. prod. francuskiej 11.30 Historia: Barokowe theatrum mundi, czyli o pięknym widowisku świata 12.00 Fizyka dla humanistów: Teoria względności 12.30 Galerie świata: Ermitaż (13) - "Rembrandt" - serial dok. prod. radz. 13.05 Agroszkoła: wystawa zwierząt zarodowych 13.35 J. angielski - l. 25 14.00 Kim być? - program dla maturzystów 14.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Kultura muzyczna 15.00 Z archiwum polskiej piosenki 15.30 Panorama światowego sportu 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Video-Top 16.20 Dla dzieci: Lizak i Ciuchcia 17.05 Język angielski dla najmłodszych 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Raport - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.00 10 minut 18.10 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" - powtórz. odc. 5 serialu TVP 19.00 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 2 serialu sensacyjnego prod. USA 20.55 Kinomania 21.25 Sport: MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym na lodzie - Monachium 91 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Weekend w Jedynce 23.20 Jazz Jamboree 90: Stanley Jordan TP2 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Ogier" - odc. 9 filmu USA z serii "Kusza" 9.35 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 11.00 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki (powtórz.) 12.00 Recital Wojciecha Gąsowskiego 12.30 Stanisław Bunin gra Chopina 12.50 "Ostatnia deska ratunku" - odc. filmu krymin. USA z serii: Crime Story" 13.40 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 14.00 CNN - Headline News 14.20 Przegląd prasy 14.30 Czas akademicki 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 16.00 "Ogier" - powtórz. odc. 9 filmu USA z serii "Kusza" 16.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 17.00 "Otchłań" - odc. 14 filmu australijskiego z serii "Przychodnia wszelkich dolegliwości" 18.00 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 19.00 Publicystyka 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Ostatnia deska ratunku" - powt. odc. filmu USA z serii "Crime story" 22.35 Program lokalny ze Szczecina 22.55 Sport 23.30 Obserwator 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na sobotę 23.50 Noc z Anteną 5-program z Wrocławia FilmNet 7.00 Road to Avonleo 9.00 Vessel of Wrath - kom., (85) 11.00 Dominick and Eugene - dram. (110) 13.00 The Furres - west., (109) 15.00 Every Home Should Hove One - kom., (89) 17.00 The last Piane from Cerarnayo - thr., (91) 19.00 Twins - kom., (112) 21.00 Another Woman - dram. (34) 23.00 Planes, Trains and Automobiles (89) 1.00 Friday the 13th Part VII (98) 3.00 Blueberry Hill - dram., (92) 5.00 Soul Man - kom., (101) Eurosport 8.30 Euroblcs 9.00 Wyścigi samochodowc Formuły III w Anglii (w 1990 roku) 9.30 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ 11.00 Skoki narciarskie w Trondheim 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 13.30 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ 17.00 Jeździectwo - zawody w skokach 18.00 Zawody we wspinaczce 18.30 Wiadomości 19.0J Lekkoatletyka - halowy mityng w San Sebastian 21.00 Wresttling 22.30 Akrobacje narciarskie 23.00 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ 0.30 Tenis ziemny - finał turnieju w Boca Raton 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Magazyn narciarski Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku